


There's A First Time For Everything

by LazyDaizy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Collection of stories, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Old Friends to Lovers, Roommates, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, a whole bunch of drabbles, can't think at the moment, first time smut, frist time kiss, many tropes, one bed, stuck in a storm, tags will be added with new posts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: So, basically, this is going to be a collection of Bughead one shots and drabbles and things when i feel inspired to write a little something.  It's not a multi-chapter fic, but more like a series of little stories all centering around Bughead and their first times.  As in first time kisses, first time smut, maybe even first time admitting their feelings...that sort of thing.   It will be filled with every trope imaginable, and there won't be much angst, if any at all......Just a series of fics about two people finding each other in various scenarios.  All of them will be AU. None of them will have anything to do with the other.....Call it a dumping pile of Bughead fun, if you will :) No idea how often something will be posted.  There will be no schedule, no teases, basically no warnings as to when things will drop.  Have fun :)





	1. Book Stores and Bar Stools

**Author's Note:**

> Betty has pined and had feelings for Jughead since they were 13. At 16 he moved and they lost touch with her having never admitted her feelings for him. Now, 10 year later, she takes a chance and lays her heart on the line.

Betty stood behind the counter of her little book store and watched the Serpent King browse her book shelves. Jughead Jones, her old childhood friend who she had been harbouring secret feelings for that she kept well hidden in her heart for years. 

He came into the store often and he never failed to make her heart race, the way he’d made it race since she was 13 years old and had noticed how very cute he was. Now, at 26, he was so sinfully handsome that every single woman in Riverdale was out to catch him, even if just for a night because wasn’t that a fantasy for the ages, hooking up with the resident bad boy? 

As of yet, though, Jughead Jones remained unattached. He was known to date every now and then, but he wasn’t known to have ever had a serious girlfriend and she wondered why. 

He was a bit of a contradiction, she thought. Well known and even feared by some as he had brought law and order to the southside and that had bled into the northside as well, nobody dared to cross him and he could send someone running with just an angry scowl. Yet, when he came into her little book store, he was all smiles and gentle voice, the way she had known him before he’d moved to the southside at 16 and while he looked fierce, there was a gentleness about him and she was beginning to think that she was the only one who saw it.

Every week he came in and every week he bought a book and she was starting to wonder if he even read them or if he actually came in to see her. She knew it was a ridiculous notion, that the Serpent King would come into her store to see her when they literally had spoken almost nothing to each other in 10 years, but it seemed strange that he’d been doing this since the week her store opened. There were other book stores in town and yet, he came into hers. 

She watched him while he browsed and when he found one he wanted, he came to the counter and she rang it up for him and it was the same as always.

“Thank you, Betty,” he said softly, his blue eyes warm and kind. 

“You’re welcome, Jughead,” she answered almost breathlessly because he really did take her breath away. She handed him his change and his fingers almost caressed hers as he took it and then as he turned to go, he paused and studied her face again and then winked before leaving the store. Betty stared after him in surprise. Well, in the three years since she’d been open, he’d never once winked at her.

 

That evening, as she sat in her little apartment above the bookstore, another Friday night with no dates and nothing to do, she decided that maybe it was time to pay Jughead a visit in his own establishment. He had bought the Whyte Wyrm a couple of years back and she had never visited and since he was such a loyal customer, maybe it was time she was as well.

Betty jumped in the shower and then spent an hour going through every outfit she owned and sighed in misery at her useless collection of sweaters littering the floor. She didn’t own a single thing that would make anybody notice her. Finally she just put on her prettiest sweater that had a V neckline that showed a tiny hint of cleavage and a pair of dark jeans. This is how Jughead always saw her, so why be someone different? 

The bar was busy and when she walked in, she had to pause and take a few deep breaths because she was slightly terrified. It was filled with Serpents and others as well but they all looked so formidable, she had no doubt they could chew her up and spit her out before she’d even know what was happening. It smelled like whiskey and cigarettes, which wasn’t a bad combination, but definitely wasn’t her usual preference of lilacs and lilies. 

As Betty scanned the room, she spotted Jughead, sitting at the bar with a mug of something in one hand and the book he had bought earlier in his hand. She smiled as she watched him because he seemed completely lost in it. Toni Topaz, who Betty had always thought he would end up with, was a flurry of activity around him as she served customers and even bumped him impatiently a few times, demanding he help. He sighed and uncurled himself from the stool and walked around the bar to help and ended up just leaning against the coolers and reading again. She walked over to the bar and sat down, trying her best not to look like an idiot who didn’t belong and soon Toni was in front of her with a smile.

“What can I get you?” she asked.

“Um….a glass of white wine?” Betty requested shyly. She noticed Jughead’s head come up when she spoke and he pushed away from the cooler, grabbing a bottle of wine as he went.

“I got this Toni,” he said softly, his gaze holding Betty’s. 

“About time,” the woman muttered as she hurried off. He smiled as he grabbed a glass and poured her drink, his gaze never leaving her face. He wasn’t wearing his usual Serpent leather, but a light fitted t-shirt and jeans and she couldn’t help but admire his arms. So different from the boy she knew. This was a man standing in front of her and she suddenly felt flushed and warm.

“Hello….hi….” she stumbled over her words and wanted to roll her eyes at herself. Good god, it wasn’t like he was a stranger and she was acting like an idiot.

“Hello,” he said with a smirk as he put the glass in front of her. He rested his hands on the bar and leaned in a little and she felt like the air was sucked from her lungs. Why was he so damned beautiful? “Can I get you anything else?” 

_You? Under me on the sheets of your bed?_ Betty couldn’t seem to find her voice and only turned red at her own thoughts. She had no idea what her problem was, they were good friends once upon a time. Jughead’s eyes twinkled with mirth as he watched her.

“I’m…no, I’m good with the wine,” she managed to get out. He tilted his head and studied her a bit more. 

“What brings you here?” he asked curiously. Betty took a sip of her wine to try and get her wits about her and then she smiled at him.

“Well, you come into my store every week and I figured that I should probably support your establishment as well,” she said with a firm nod. He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her.

“That’s nice, thank you,” he said sincerely.

“I see you’re actually reading the books you’re buying,” she said, motioning to the book he’d placed on the bar. 

“What else would I be doing with them?” Jughead asked with a chuckle. Even with the noise of the bar, the huskiness of his laugh was like music to her and her heart started racing even more.

“I don’t….” she flushed at her silliness and took another sip of wine. “I don’t know,” she shrugged. “You seem to read a book a week and I don’t know where you find the time to do that.”

“It comes from him not helping and literally just sitting around all day with his nose in the damn things,” Toni said as she walked by, having heard part of the conversation.

“I own the damn bar and you get paid to work here, so technically, I don’t have to do shit,” Jughead shrugged and the other woman rolled her eyes. “I’m kidding,” he added, looking back at Betty. “I help, she’s just grumpy and yes, I do read the books I buy.”

“That’s good,” Betty smiled. Jughead was quiet a while just watching her as if he was trying to figure something out and then he spoke.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked. “Somewhere quieter where we can talk?” Betty was surprised and didn’t reply for a moment.

“Oh, yeah….sure…” she stumbled over her words. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“My place okay?” he questioned, motioning up the stairs. She could only nod and he smiled and picked up his book.

“Toni, I’m out. Think you can hold down the fort?” he called down the bar. She shot him a look like she thought he was stupid for even asking and he only smiled and came around the bar. When he took her hand and led her through the people and up the stairs, she felt herself heat up even more. She had no idea how she was going to control herself when they were alone. This was ridiculous.

Jughead’s place was a studio apartment of sorts. Kitchen right next to the door, a sitting area with couch chair and TV, a small table, a desk and a rather large bookshelf filled with the books he’d bought over the last few years. She smiled when she saw it. What really caught her attention though was the large bed in the corner next to the wall of windows. Her breath caught as she took in the still rumpled unmade sheets.

“I have more wine if you want,” Jughead spoke suddenly and she jumped and quickly nodded.

“That sounds great.” He got her another glass of wine and handed it to her, still quietly studying her and she was beginning to wonder what the hell he was doing. He was making her insanely nervous.

“What?” she sighed. Jughead leaned against the counter and crossed his ankles, folding his arms across his chest. It was a completely relaxed stance but for some reason she felt intimidated because he quite overwhelmed her.

“Why are you really here?” he asked softly. Somehow, she wasn’t surprised by the question. She let out a long breath and walked over to the counter and put down the glass of wine, feeling a little too shaky to hold it. She stood in front of him and gripped her hands together and met his gaze.

“Why did we stop being friends?” she asked quietly.

“Did we?” he returned softly.

“Well, didn’t we?” Betty countered. “You moved and we didn’t really see each other again except in passing and we haven’t talked in years.”

“You knew where I lived,” Jughead said with a tilt of his head.

“Well, you knew where I lived as well.”

“Fair enough,” he said with a gentle smile. “I don’t know, Betty. Why did we stop? Obviously my life was a wreck and me reaching out was a little harder than if you had done it. You and Archie may be the only friends I had on the northside and I guess maybe I thought nobody cared, why would you guys? You didn’t reach out either so that kind of confirmed it for me,” he explained. “Plus, I didn’t want you exposed to this world. Things weren’t so good back then.”

“I cared,” Betty said with a sigh. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, Betts.” His use of her old nickname made her stomach flutter and she stepped closer. 

“Why do you come to my store every week?” she asked quickly, before she lost her nerve.

“Well, I think it’s to buy books?” he smirked, motioning to the bookshelf.

“No,” she disagreed. “You have come every single week for three years and there are 4 other book stores in town, some even cheaper and you still come to mine. Why?”

“Why do you think I come to yours?” he asked quietly.

“I hope you come because you like me,” she said in a half whisper. Her hands were shaking and she clenched them to keep them still.

“Of course I like you, Betty,” Jughead said softly. “Despite the fact that we haven’t spoken in years, we’ve known each other since we were kids and I was going to support my friend.” Betty managed a small smile and stepped a bit closer and he shifted, uncrossing his legs and resting his hands on the edge of the counter behind him. His eyes seemed to burn into hers and she chewed on her lip nervously and his eyes dropped to her mouth and seemed fixated there.

“Why haven’t you tried to talk to me when you come buy a book?” she whispered.

“Why haven’t _you_ tried talk to _me_?” he whispered back. She shook her head and stepped closer, feeling terrified and brave all at the same time and she was just so tired of feeling things and being afraid to voice them. 

“Because you’re the Serpent King and I’m nobody. The nerdy girl next door who everyone thinks is perfect and dull and why would you be interested in talking to me?” Jughead raised an eyebrow at her words and shook his head, letting out a small laugh.

“You think because I’m the Serpent King I wouldn’t be interested in a nerd?” he teased.

“Well, if you were, wouldn’t you have spoken to me?” she replied quietly.

“You never gave me any indication that you wanted conversation,” Jughead said softly. “You certainly never indicated that you wanted me to be interested.” Betty let out a sigh and held his gaze.

“How do we go three years, seeing each other every single week and not once speak more than a few words?”

“Maybe I was afraid that you wanted nothing to do with me since I was the leader of a gang and you are, as they say, perfect,” he admitted.

“But I’m not,” she insisted, her voice sounding a little hoarse. “I’m not perfect at all. I mean, if people knew what I was thinking….” She trailed off, biting her lip and turning red.

“And what are you thinking?” Jughead asked, his voice soft and sensual. Betty found a hint of bravery and stepped even closer so her entire body brush his and she heard his slight intake of breath.

“Well, I’ve had this thought in my head since I was 13,” she whispered, keeping her eyes on his chest so she wouldn’t crumble under his intense gaze. He lowered his head and she felt his breath caress her ear.

“What thought is that?” he murmured. He smelled like the tobacco and whiskey of the bar and she suddenly wanted to drown in it. In him.

“The age of thirteen was the first time I wanted a shy boy who always had a warm smile for me to kiss me. When I was 16 and that boy told me he was moving to SouthSide high and wouldn’t be around anymore, I felt like my heart was breaking and I was still too scared to tell him that I wanted him to kiss me. Now my thoughts are invaded by the Serpent King who comes into my store every week and he literally takes my breath away just by standing close to me and I want more than anything for him to kiss me,” Betty blurted out quickly, her hand coming up and gripping his tshirt over his chest. Her body brushed his again and he suddenly moved, his hands coming up and resting against the sides of her neck, his thumb gently caressing her jaw line and she closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath.

“Betty, tell me why you’re here,” he spoke softly, his husky voice like a caress over her skin. “Look at me.” She lifted her eyes and found the blue of his only inches from hers, so beautiful and stormy, she wanted to lose herself in them. “Why are you here?”

“Because I’ve been dreaming about you kissing me since I was 13,” she whispered. Jughead let out a breath and lowered his forehead to hers and she shifted closer, her entire body brushing his.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” he whispered back. 

“I don’t know.”

“I come into the store every week to buy a book from you because you’re the most beautiful women in Riverdale and it’s the best part of my week,” Jughead confessed softly. Betty’s hands came up to frame his face and she lifted her mouth to his, finally just taking the kiss she had ached for for over 10 years. His arms came around her and she whimpered into his mouth as he pulled her against him, returning her kiss eagerly. The shock of pleasure that she felt at his mouth moving over hers made her gasp as it seemed to pulse through her and she was stunned that she was instantly aroused, an ache so fierce settling in her lower abdomen and core that she couldn’t help the low moan that escaped her.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed against her mouth, making it clear he was just as shocked as she was over the instant desperation they both felt. He seemed unsure of what to do, his breathing heavy and his mouth just hovering against hers. It was just one kiss but they were both reeling from it. “Betty?” he gasped against her lips, his hands gripping her waist. She knew what he was asking. He was asking if she understood that if they keep going, they probably wouldn’t be stopping. She was past caring. She kissed him again and he started to move, backing her across the room towards his bed, his hands sliding under her shirt and up the smooth skin of her back.

“Jug?” A sudden knock at the door and Toni calling for him made him curse against her mouth.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he growled. “What?” he said more harshly than he intended. Betty clung to his shirt, her forehead resting against his chest and trying to catch her breath.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, I really am but we need you down here. Pea just showed up with a rather bad injury.”

“Shit,” Jughead breathed, taking a step back. Betty felt the loss like he had disappeared, wanting nothing more than to have his arms around her again. “I don’t…I don’t know how long this will take,” he said regretfully. 

“It’s okay,” she said softly, holding her hands to her stomach to keep them from trembling. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was past 10:00pm already and she didn’t know what she should do. Leave? Stay? 

“Go ahead and finish your wine,” he said quietly, cupping her face in his hand and leaving a gentle kiss on her lips and then he quickly left the apartment. He hadn’t exactly asked her to stay but she figured him wanting her to finish her wine was sort of like that. She picked up her glass of wine and wandered around his room. It was uncluttered and organized, with nothing in it that wasn’t useful in some way. She stopped in front of the bookshelf and smiled at all the books. So many and if she remembered correctly, seemed to be in the order he had purchased them. She wandered around until she found herself beside his bed and Betty sat down on the edge, her hand smoothing over the sheet and pillow that was crinkled from sleep. 

Putting her wine glass down on his bedside table, she lay down, resting her head where she knew he put his and his scent seemed to envelope her and she squeezed her eyes shut. The same tobacco whiskey scent and she wondered humorously if he had cologne that smelled like that, but knowing it was probably just a part of him already and even a shower couldn’t wash it away. It was manly, rugged and completely Jughead.

 

Jughead returned just after midnight, having had to deal with Pea who had crashed his bike and ended up taking him to the hospital. He hadn’t expected Betty to still be there and had almost driven to her place but had decided not to push his luck for one night and when he saw her curled up on his bed, fast asleep, his heart started racing again. Not that it had really stopped. 

His heart always raced when he saw her; it’s what kept him coming back to her store week after week. The turn of events over the last few hours had shocked the hell out of him, from her showing up, to her confession, to the instant intensity of their kiss telling him it was as real to her as it was to him. He didn’t really know why he’d always been so afraid to talk to her. They had grown up together and after he’d moved and everything sort of fell apart, he never in his wildest dreams would have thought she’d want anything to do with him. 

She had been correct, she was perfect Betty Cooper. He was a bad seed, a gang runner, not the kind of guy good girls like Betty were into and yet here she was, telling him she’d been wanting his kiss for 13 years. Sweet mother of God, all the time that had been wasted and he could have been kissing Betty Cooper. He kicked his boots off and took a quick shower and pulled on pajama pants and while he usually just slept in his boxers, he didn’t know how she’d react to waking up next to him almost naked so for good measure, he pulled on a t-shirt too and then carefully got into bed next to her. He pulled the blanket up over them and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her back against his chest and watched her sleep with the scent of flowers all around him.

 

When Betty woke a while later, she was at first confused and wondered why she felt so constricted. Then she remembered where she was and realized that Jughead’s arms were wrapped around her and she instantly felt the butterflies come to life. She turned slowly so she was facing him and her breath caught when she saw he was awake and watching her. It was dark and the only light in the room came from outside but it was enough to see each other and she was suddenly nervous.

“Hi,” she whispered, her hands curling in his shirt. He covered them with his own and smiled softly.

“Hi,” he whispered back.

“Is everything alright?” Betty asked, remembering something about an injury.

“All squared away,” Jughead smiled, his hand moving to settle on her waist and she wanted him to hold her again and she figured maybe a subtle hint would help as she shifted closer and bit her lip when it seemed to work as his arm curled around her waist, pulling her flush against him. “So we had a bit of a moment earlier,” he murmured, his gaze dropping to her mouth.

“Yeah….,” Betty managed. “Is that…..did we have a moment? Is it over now?”

“Do you want it to be over?” he asked softly. Betty shook her head and his hand came up and slid against the side of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair. He moved it a little so he could stroke his thumb across her bottom lip and she let out a huff of air. Jughead dipped his head and kissed her softly, slow and gentle, his lips brushing against hers tenderly, a light teasing touch.

“Jug?” she breathed.

“Hmmmm?”

“Stop teasing.” She more felt than heard the low growl in his chest as he settled his mouth firmly over hers. It was like fire and she burst into flame instantly. The desperation and intensity from earlier returning even stronger and he pulled her on top of him and Betty straddled him, gasping when she felt him against her. He was hard and his groan as she rolled her hips went straight to her core. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and she opened, moaning as he pressed into her mouth, stroking along hers. 

Betty’s hands roamed over his front, sliding under the tshirt he wore, needing to feel his warm skin and when she tugged on it, he lifted slightly and she pulled it up and over his head. His hands slipped under her shirt as well and she pulled back slightly to take a breath before she was sliding her tongue into his mouth again. She whimpered when she felt him lift his hips against her heat, his hands sliding down and curling over the curve of her backside, pressing her closer. Her entire body was trembling, the ache spreading everywhere and concentrating between her legs and she bucked against him and he groaned.

Betty pulled away from his mouth, missing it instantly and sat up, pulling her shirt up and over her head before she lost her courage. The bed was suddenly flooded with light and she blinked and looked in surprise, Jughead’s arm still stretched out, his fingers on the lamp switch beside his bed. It didn’t give off huge amounts of light but they were suddenly bathed in a golden glow and he stared up at her, his eyes moving over her front hungrily. She in turn let her gaze settle on his torso and her breath came out in a rush. He had felt fit and strong and the boy she remembered was definitely gone and she was straddling a very sexy man; lean and hard, defined muscle that didn’t bulge but enough to make any woman want to lick them and she was suddenly shocked that that woman was going to be her. 

She touched her hands to his chest and let them stroke over his skin, taking in all his tattoos that for whatever reason aroused her even more. Jughead suddenly sat up and his hands cupped her face as he pulled her in for another hungry kiss. She started to rock against him and it wasn’t enough. Her jeans were getting in the way and all she could think was that she wanted to get closer. She took his hands and guided them down her body to the button of her jeans and he pulled away from the kiss, his fingers curling around the button. He held her gaze as he popped it free and slowly slid down the zipper and then she was helping him push them down as she shifted to her knees and his hands were caressing her thighs as he pushed the material down. She worked to get them off her legs and then she was straddling him again, the lace of her panties barely any protection for her heat as she pressed against him again and she moaned.

“Oh my god,” she gasped as he fell back on the bed and bucked up against her and she had a feeling if he kept moving, she would fall apart from just that. Betty kissed him again, welcoming his tongue in her mouth and his hands on her skin as her chest rubbed against his. His fingers found her bra clasp and he unclipped it and she shrugged out of it and, his hands immediately coming around and cupping her gently.

“Fuck,” he murmured against her mouth as he squeezed, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. Jughead sat up again and bent her back a little, his mouth fastening over a peak, sucking her into him mouth. She cried out at the pleasure that shot through her and he swirled his tongue around the puckered tip as her hand gripped his hair, holding him to her. He released her with a wet pop and licked his tongue over it before moving across her chest to the other. Betty was dangerously close to falling apart and she let her hand slide down his front, feeling his muscles quiver and then she slid it into his pajama pants, brushing against him and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out.

“So-sorry,” she stammered, flushing and trying to pull her hand away.

“No baby, if you do that I’m going to embarrass myself very quickly,” he explained, his voice low and gruff and his use of the word ‘baby’ had her reeling. 

“Jug, please touch me,” she whimpered, moving against him, desperate for him. Jughead slid his hand into her panties and his fingers into her folds and his groan against her neck was long and low. 

“Fuck, Betty,” he gasped as he stroked her, her arousal coating his fingers. Betty gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as he circled her clit and then moved lower, sliding in one finger and then another, whispering another curse against her skin as she gripped him. She was so aroused at this point, when his thumb stroked against her clit and he pressed deeper inside her, she came in a rush. “Fuck,” he muttered again, pulling back to look at her, watching her face glaze with ecstasy and surprise. She had never fallen apart so quickly and she figured years of pent up frustration for this man was a good indicator of why that happened. She was barely coming down and Betty started pulling at his pajama pants, needing to feel him inside her.

Jughead lifted and helped her push them down his legs as he was tugging on her panties and for a moment it was a flurry of hands pulling and tugging and mouths clinging, tongues licking and then he was there, probing at her, still sitting up with her straddling him and he gripped her hip, one hand coming up to cup her chin and force her to meet his gaze.

“Please,” she whispered, sliding against him. He lifted her slightly and probed at her again, sliding in a little and pausing, letting her decide and Betty held his gaze as she slowly slid down on him until he was buried to the hilt. “Oh my god,” she moaned, feeling so incredibly full. She had realized he was pretty well endowed but she hadn’t expected to be quite so full and her nails dug into his shoulders as he gave her a moment to adjust. He fell back on the bed, holding her down on him as he pressed into her and it was like she could feel him pulse and she instinctively tightened her walls and his groan was loud and long.

“Holy shit, Betty,” he gasped as she lifted and then slid down on him again and she suddenly found herself on her back as he hovered over her, pulling out and sinking in again and then slowly repeating the motion.

“Don’t go slow,” she begged, lifting frantically against him. “We’ll go slow later.” Her promise of a later made him grasp her thighs and push them wide as he began to thrust into her again and again. Hard and deep and fast and her nails raked down his back as the pleasure seemed to consume her. It didn’t take long and she could feel her body rushing towards orgasm, feeling him get tense, his body trembling and she knew he was getting close as well. He took her mouth with his in a dirty, wet kiss and his hand snaked between them, moving down to stroke his fingers over her clit and before she could even stop it she was flying over the edge again, her body clenching hard on him and the string of curses he growled against her lips made her pull her knees back and buck urgently against him as he slid in even deeper and he stiffened and groaned as he came as well, his body jerking against hers as he thrust through his release until he collapsed against her, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as they shook together.

Betty didn’t know how long they lay there, gasping against each other but eventually Jughead slowly moved to the side and lay on his back, his breathing still heavy and she rolled into him, her face against his skin, her hand sliding over his skin slick with sweat.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly and she shifted so she could look at him, unsure if her flushed feeling was from the amazing orgasms he’d given her or from her sudden shyness. She nodded and he gave her a small smile. “Sorry Betty, I didn’t even think of grabbing a condom….” He said with a grimace. “I’m clean and it’s been a while, I just…”

“It’s ok,” she whispered. “I have an implant. I don’t….i don’t usually do things like this,” she admitted with a nervous laugh.

“What? Bang an old childhood friend?” he teased. Betty gave his chest a smack and he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers. “I don’t either,” Jughead chuckled. “Truth is, I haven’t been with anyone in a long time.”

“You haven’t?” she asked, surprised. He was so incredibly handsome, the brooding bad boy that every girl wanted, she figured he had his pick of the bunch whenever he wanted.

“Couple years,” he shrugged. Betty grasped the sheet to her chest and sat up in shock.

“A couple years?” she gasped. “You’re lying. You haven’t slept with anyone in a couple years? Why?” Jughead took her hand and pulled her back down against his side, giving her a soft kiss.

“Nobody interested me,” he said quietly

“Are you going to take a long break again?” she asked softly and he smiled.

“Not if a certain beautiful blonde wants to tangle with me in my sheets again,” he chuckled.

“What about my sheets?” she asked with a smile. Jughead tugged her on top of him and she let out a little breath at the feel of his skin all over.

“Any time,” he said gruffly. He curled his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss and by the time he pulled back she was breathless and aching again.

“Jug?” she whispered, her breathing hitched and heavy.

“Betty?” She hid her face in his neck, unsure of how to proceed for a moment and then she took a deep breath of courage and lifted her head so she could look at him. 

“I know it might seem like the complete opposite, since I showed up here and was basically climbing you a few minutes later, but I don’t…..i’ve never had a casual relationship and I don’t know if I could. I’ve also been harbouring feelings for you so damn long, I don’t know if I can just sleep with you and not…and not….”

“What are you asking me?” Jughead questioned softly.

“Would you maybe…sometimes….take me on a date….” She trailed off, feeling ridiculous and embarrassed. He rolled them so she lay on the sheets and he rested on his elbow beside her, his hand settling on her hip.

“I would love to take you on a date, in fact, I’d love to take you on a lot of dates but do you really want to date the town misfit? People on the Northside don’t exactly think much of me and I dare say it might ruin your reputation.”

“I don’t care,” Betty said in a whisper, lifting her hand to his face. He leaned into her touch before kissing her palm. 

“I’ve wanted you for a really long time, Betty. Maybe I should have said something at some point and not let us become strangers, but I guess I just didn’t think we belonged together. That you were too good to be in my world, but if you want me, if you want to do this, I’m in.”

“It’s not too sudden is it?” she asked worriedly. 

“We just had sex, I think we’re past that,” he smirked. Betty leaned up and kissed him again and it didn’t take long and she wanted him again. 

“I like the way you kiss me,” she whispered against his lips, shifting and pulling him on top of her, her legs wrapping around his waist. Jughead groaned and she could feel him hardening against her. 

“You haven’t been the only one wanting to be kissing an old friend,” he murmured, his mouth trailing across her jaw and down her neck. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you a long time, Betty Cooper.”

“Well, Jughead Jones, get on with it then,” she teased and he smiled against her skin before taking her mouth in a hungry kiss and then once again bringing her to bliss.

 

They were seen together all the time after that night, the rough gang leader from the southside and the bouncy and sweet girl from the north and if anyone objected, they didn’t voice it because no matter how much some people thought it was an odd match, or how annoyed other women who wanted him were, the way Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper looked at each other, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that this was a love that was meant to be.


	2. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead are best friends and very unsuccessful in finding love. Betty is very unsuccessful in finding satisfaction as well and Jughead offers to help her out. Will they ruin their friendship or could this be what they'd been looking for all along.
> 
> Tags: Bed sharing, smutty smut, best friends to lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new installment. Hopefully its not a mess because my mind was when I wrote it lol

“Jughead.”

He lifted his head from the papers on his desk, giving Toni his attention. She smirked and leaned against the door frame of his Whyte Wyrm office and he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Your best friend is getting shit faced at the bar,” she informed him and Jughead let out a frustrated sigh.

“How shit faced?”

“Well, we’re about six tequila shots in and wanting more.”

“For God’s sake, Toni,” Jughead growled, pushing his chair back and standing. “Who the fuck is pouring?”

“Pea,” she laughed as he stormed past her to the front.

He found her slumped in a stool, her head resting on her folded arms on the bar. He glared at Pea who just shrugged and grinned, on the verge of pouring another.

“Fuck off with that,” Jughead snapped and her head came up at the sound of his voice. “Betty, what the hell are you doing here?” he asked gruffly. “I thought you had a date?” She sat up quickly and promptly lost her balance, almost toppling off the stool and he grabbed her, steadying her and keeping his hand on her arm.

“Hey Jug,” she smiled, her eyes glazed and her words slightly slurred. “I did have a date,” she informed him. “Or rather, I was supposed to have a date. I got stood up.” Betty looked around at the empty shot glasses and frowned when she didn’t find any that were full. “Can I have another, Pea?” she called.

“I don’t think so,” Jughead grumbled. “Come on, you need to sleep it off.” Betty rolled her eyes and stood, grabbing the edge of the bar as she swayed. He sighed again and swept her easily up in his arms and headed for the stairs that led up to his apartment. “You drive me fucking nuts, you know that?” 

“Oh Juggie, what would I do without you?” she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. “Nobody cares about me but you.”

“No need to be so dramatic,” he said with a roll of his eyes as he reached the door to his apartment. He managed to get it open without dropping her and kicked it shut behind him. “You have plenty of friends.”

“None that really matter,” she huffed. “You’re my best friend, Jug and you’re always taking care of me.”

“Well, who else is going to put up with you?” he asked with a smile. 

“That’s mean,” Betty sighed, her eyes drooping like she was going to fall asleep. 

Jughead carried her over to the bed and dropped her on it and she glared up at him as she was jarred sober for a moment. He sat down on the edge and brushed her hair off her face. “What went wrong with your date?” he asked softly.

“Well, I don’t know,” she murmured, instinctively leaning into his touch. “He never showed up. I have the worst dating history.”

“Yeah you do,” he said with a chuckle. 

“I can’t find a guy who I want to be with,” Betty sighed, grabbing his hand and holding on to it. “None of them measure up.”

“To what?” Jughead asked as he tugged the blanket up over her.

“To you,” she whispered and he wondered if she was even aware of what she was saying. Betty didn’t get drunk a lot and when she did, he usually found out some deep dark secrets that he would never tell her she spoke about when she sobered up. If she wasn’t willing to share the information when she wasn’t drunk, he figured it was in bad taste to mention it.

“Why on earth would you measure them up to me?” he asked with a laugh. “I’m not exactly boyfriend material.”

“But you are, Juggie,” she insisted. “If you weren’t my best friend, I would want to date you.” 

“Oh yeah?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yeah,” Betty breathed. “You’re kind and sweet and you’re so protective. You’re also ridiculously handsome and you’re loyal….”

“Only to you,” he said gently.

“You always have been.”

“And you’ve always been loyal to me,” Jughead shrugged. “It goes both ways. We’re like two peas in a pod, Cooper.” 

Betty reached her hand and traced his lips with her fingers and he let out a little breath. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to kiss you,” she murmured absently, as if she was unaware that she was talking out loud. Jughead said nothing and she smiled. “You know what they say about you, Juggie?”

“No, I don’t.”

“I’ve heard the rumors. That you’re really good in bed.”

“Betty…”

“No, seriously. Apparently you’re very attentive and good at what you do.”

“And who should I thank for sharing that?” he sighed.

“Sabrina.”

“I slept with her once, years ago and we were both drunk. I doubt she remembers because I barely do.”

“No, she told me back then, I’ve just always wondered if it was true. I’ve heard other women say it too. I think I want you to fuck me Jughead,” Betty admitted matter-of-factly. “I mean, you’re _my_ best friend, why shouldn’t I get first dibs?”

“You’re drunk,” he said firmly, moving her hand from his face and tucking her arm under the covers. “You need to sleep it off.”

“Why didn’t we ever?” she asked quietly, her voice drooping as she started to fall asleep.

“We’re best friends, Betts, we just never went there,” Jughead explained. “Probably because we didn’t want to fuck up our friendship?”

“Probably,” she whispered back. “I’ve still spent years thinking about it…” she trailed off as she finally passed out.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered, running a hand over his face. What the hell was he supposed to do with this information? They’d been best friends as long as he could remember and had been there for each other through everything. He didn’t know how he’d ever do life if she wasn’t there to keep him steady, to ground him and help keep him from the darkness. When he’d joined the Serpents, she was the only one who stuck by him, who helped him when everyone was against him. She was his rock.

Likewise, he’d been there for her. Through her mother’s demands and expectations, her joining a cult, her father’s death, being unable to find a job because of who her father was. Her dreams of being a journalist in New York were shattered because she was the daughter of a killer, which in his opinion should have gotten her the jobs because if anybody knew how to find answers about things, it was her. So she’d stayed in Riverdale and taken over the Register and while she enjoyed it, Jughead always felt like she was stuck and if things ever went in her favor, she’d be out of this town. She deserved to rule the world. But, as life would have it, fate had kept them together, best friends through everything, break ups, make ups, horrible dates, each trying to find the one and failing miserably. 

He’d been surprised when she’d said nobody measured up to him because it was the same with her. Betty knew everything about him. She knew how he thought, how he reacted to things, when he needed to be defused, when he needed to be talked up. She knew what made him angry, what made him sad, what made him happy. She even knew what made him cry. In truth, he’d never been in a relationship that lasted more than a few months because he just didn’t have the patience to wait around while someone learned everything about him all over again. Someone already knew him inside and out and that was good enough for him. 

Here they were, at twenty-five, both rather unlucky in love and sticking together like glue. He really didn’t know why she hadn’t found anyone yet. Betty was so beautiful, in his eyes, nobody compared. His snakes always made fun of the fact that he was best friends with Betty and had never crossed that line. He knew they all adored her because she wasn’t just a spark of light in his life, but all of theirs as well, as she was fiercely loyal to the Serpents and they would protect her with their lives. She was the sun in all their darkness as well. She fit. She was one of them. He couldn’t imagine anybody else in his life, lately more so than ever but he respected their friendship and he kept his feelings to himself.

Jughead looked at the time and saw it was closing in on 11:00 and he really didn’t feel like going back to the office. The invoices could wait until tomorrow. He stood and changed into pajama pants and a tank top and crawled into bed next to her and pulled her close. They’d slept in the same bed countless times, cuddled even, sleeping all tangled together, but he’d never allowed himself to dwell on how perfect she felt wrapped in his arms, or how good she smelled, or how she liked to burrow right into his neck in deep sleep. He never let himself think about how much he actually did want to touch her but as her best friend, those thoughts were off limits and now, with her drunken confession, it was all he could think about.

He fell asleep a long while later feeling more frustrated than he’d ever felt in his life.

 

When Betty woke the next morning, she felt like her head was going to explode. She let out a rather loud groan and pressed her hand to her forehead, not even attempting to open her eyes to the offending light glowing through her lids.

“Hope it hurts,” came a gruff voice next to her. 

“Shut up,” she grumbled, wincing at the pounding the talking caused. “Where the hell am I and please tell me I didn’t do something stupid like fuck someone I don’t know.”

“We didn’t fuck and yes you know me.”

“Jug?” she breathed. “Oh thank God. What the hell happened last night?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember getting stood up and coming to the bar. There might have been tequila? I didn’t do anything stupid, did I?”

“Not really, just took your clothes off and swung from the ceiling fan,” Jughead offered dryly.

“Oh ha ha,” Betty sighed, finally managing to open her eyes. Turning her head slowly, she found him lounging beside her on the bed, reading a book and she scooted closer and snuggled into his side. Jughead wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze and a kiss on top of her head that she rested against his shoulder. “You took care of me?”

“As usual,” he murmured with a hint of a smile.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she admitted. “I also don’t know what the hell I was thinking last night. I get stood up and I start shooting tequila? Good thing I came here to do my drinking.”

“Where else would you go?” he chuckled. “Even if I hadn’t been here, you know any Serpent would have made sure you were all right.”

“Yes, but you take care of me the best,” she insisted, rubbing her forehead and trying to make the ache go away.

“Need some advil?” he asked gently.

“Yes, but I’m comfortable right now,” she spoke, cuddling closer. “You’re so warm.”

“Next time you’re upset, just come talk to me and don’t try to drown your sorrows,” Jughead suggested. “Who is this idiot, anyway? Shall I go beat the shit out of him?”

“No need for that,” she sighed. “I don’t know why he didn’t show. It doesn’t matter now, just a sign that he wasn’t the one.” 

Betty suddenly shivered as Jughead’s hand settled on the skin that was exposed where her shirt had ridden up and since her jeans were more loose than normal, a couple of his fingers slipped under the material. His thumb was making lazy circles on her skin and she couldn’t for the life of her understand why she was suddenly so acutely aware of it. The hangover was messing with her head, clearly.

“Why don’t you sleep a little more and then take a long hot shower,” he said gently, giving her another squeeze. “You still have a bunch of clothes in my closet, so you can change if you want to.”

“Okay, that sounds like a good idea,” Betty yawned and he laughed, easing her back on the pillows. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and she gave him a hug and held on for a while. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome, hon,” he murmured. He pulled away and reached for the water bottle and advil he had sitting on the bedside table and handed them to her which she took gratefully. After he’d tucked her in and dropped another kiss on her forehead, he left the apartment. 

Betty fell asleep wondering why she was suddenly wishing he was still holding her.

 

A few hours later, after more sleep and a long hot shower, and feeling a lot better, Betty made her way downstairs to the bar. It was still closed but a few Serpents hung around and Pea was behind the bar getting ready for the afternoon.

“Hey, Cooper, what can I get ya?” he asked with a grin. “Shot of tequila?”

“Hilarious, Pea,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Just a water will do. And anything you have to eat. Jug doesn’t have shit in his fridge.” 

A few minutes later, a bottle of cold water and a sandwich was set in front of her and she smiled her thanks and dug in. Once she was finished, she headed back to the office, knowing Jughead would be doing whatever it was he did before the bar opened. She knocked to alert him and opened the door, finding him bent over some papers behind his desk.

“Hey,” she said softly, closing the door and leaning against it. Jughead lifted his head and smiled at her.

“Feeling better?” 

“Yes, thank you.”

“You eat something?”

“Yes, Jughead, I showered, I ate, I conquered the world…”

Jughead raised his brows as he glanced at her. “What’s with the sass?”

“I don’t know,” Betty sighed, letting her head fall back against the door. “I’m frustrated and I feel like my life is going nowhere.”

“Where do you want it to go?” he asked gently. “Needing to get out of this town?”

“No, I don’t need to leave Riverdale. Honestly, I don’t want to leave anymore at this point. Not without you.” Jughead held her gaze and once again she felt a shiver dance along her skin. What the hell was wrong with her?

“Betts, at some point, you’ll find someone you’ll fall madly in love with and I don’t think he’ll appreciate that you can’t be without me,” he teased even as he secretly enjoyed that fact. 

“Well, fuck him then,” she shrugged and he let out a laugh.

“That might be your problem,” Jughead said with a shake of his head. “You have to let somebody in at some point.”

“Like you do?” she scoffed. “You aren’t any better. When’s the last time you even went on a date?”

“Don’t know, don’t care,” he shrugged.

“You know what I am, Jug?”

“A giant pain in my ass?” he offered with a grin.

“Besides that…”

Jughead laughed and bent over his papers again. “What are you?

“Sick and tired of everyone telling me I need to find love.”

“Who’s telling you that?”

“My friends, magazines, the television, society, the world!”

“You have friends?”

Betty glared at his smirk. “Yes, jacksass, I have more than just you for a friend.”

“Besides Archie and Veronica and the Serpents?”

“Okay, so maybe I don’t have a lot of friends, but I’m just tired of it all. Why should I even look for love? What’s wrong with just being on my own, not running around like a headless chicken looking for a man. I don’t need a man to have a good life.”

“Then don’t look for a man,” he suggested, ready to dismiss the subject.

“You know what I need Jughead?”

“What?” he sighed, looking up at her.

“A good orgasm.”

“Betty…”

“No, do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve had a good orgasm?”

“No, but I have a feeling you’re going to tell me,” Jughead murmured.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever had one, to be honest,” she grumbled. “The last guy I slept with sure as hell didn’t know how to give me one.”

Jughead threw his pencil down and leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, fending off a sudden irritation headache. He had spent half the night trying not to think about how good she felt in his arms and now he had to listen to her talk about another man giving her orgasms? “Betty…” he sighed again.

“No, seriously. Is there any man out there that knows how to give a woman a mind blowing orgasm?”

“Christ,” he muttered, feeling his body start to react to her questions. He let out a long breath and watched her, leaning against the office door, looking frustrated and annoyed and so damn pretty, it made him ache. “Lock the door,” he ordered. She did what he asked immediately and looked at him in confusion. He smiled at her. “Come here.”

Betty walked over to the desk and he motioned for her to come around. She moved slowly, almost warily around to his side and he took her hand, tugging her closer and then to her shock, tugged her down so she was straddling him.

“What…what are you doing?” she breathed, her hands gripping his shoulders.

“Well, you’re whining so much, I figured the only way to shut you up is to give you what you want?”

“What I want?”

“I’ve been told I’m very good at giving orgasms,” he smirked and Betty felt her insides clench.

“I’ve heard.” She jumped a little when his hands moved up her thighs to her waist. “Jug? This can’t be a good idea…”

“When has that ever stopped us?” 

Betty stared at him in both surprise and excitement. She wasn’t going to lie, she had thought many many times about doing things with Jughead. Dirty things. He was hot and a person would have to be an idiot not to notice and they’d been attached at the hip for years and she’d definitely noticed. In fact, he seemed to get better looking with age. Was it wrong to check out her best friend and think sexy thoughts about him? Maybe, but it’s not like he didn’t check her out as well. He did, often. He touched her a lot too. He held her a lot. They slept draped all over each other. In fact, she had no idea how the hell they hadn’t slept together yet. But they just didn’t do that.

“I don’t want things to be weird between us,” she said quietly, holding his gaze. He really did have the most beautiful blue eyes.

“It won’t be,” he murmured, his fingers playing along the strip of skin at the hem of her shirt. “We literally do everything else, why not this?”

“Because this…this is different,” she whispered. 

Jughead’s hands curled around her waist and he pulled her just a little bit closer. She let out a little gasp as she was pressed against his chest. A place she’d been many times. Why was it suddenly making her hot and breathless?

“You wanted to last night.”

“What?” she all but whimpered as he leaned in and brushed his mouth against her jaw. 

“I believe your exact words were, _I think I want you to fuck me, Jughead.”_

Betty gasped and moved restlessly as his hands slid under her shirt and smoothed over her back. “I would never!”

“Oh but you did.” 

She could feel his grin against the delicate spot behind her ear and she bit back a moan. 

“I was drunk and it’s not proper to remind a woman what an ass she made of herself when she was drunk,” Betty sighed, sounding rather disgruntled.

Jughead leaned back and smiled at her and she wanted to kick herself for suddenly being insanely attracted to and aroused by him. To the point where she was physically aching.

“You said you wanted a good orgasm,” he reminded her. “And there aren’t any men, according to you, that can give you one.”

“And you’re just…offering?” 

“What are friends for?” he asked with a grin. 

Her stomach flopped and her heart started to race. “Have you thought about this before?” Betty asked curiously.

“Have you?” Jughead threw back at her. 

She flushed.

He smirked.

She glared.

“Do you know what they say about drunk people, Betty?” he asked softly, his hands moving to stroke along the skin of her sides. She shivered and instinctively pressed closer. He smiled and brushed his lips across her cheek.

“What do they say?” she asked breathlessly.

“That the real person comes out when they’re drunk.” 

Betty went still and leaned back to look at him. “Exactly what did I all say?”

“That I’m handsome, that you’d date me if we weren’t best friends, that you’ve been thinking about sleeping with me for years, that you think we should fuck…” Jughead repeated and then let out a chuckle as she turned a few shades more red.

Betty tried desperately to calm herself but it was impossible. Being near Jughead wasn’t anything new, but the fact that she was pressed intimately against him was throwing her for a loop. 

“So, tell me Betty, did you still want that mind blowing orgasm?” he teased, his fingers trailing along the waistband of the shorts she was wearing. She was already throbbing so much, saying _no_ right now would seem like torture, so she simply nodded. Wanting him to touch her more than anything she’d ever wanted in her life. “Sure?”

“Please,” she whimpered when his fingers started to play with the button. He popped it open, holding her gaze and she could feel herself trembling. They hadn’t even done anything yet and she was already so turned on, she knew she was ruining her underwear. He was her best friend, for God’s sake. What was happening to her?

“You trust me?”

“With my life,” she said emphatically. “Completely.” Then she let out a yelp of surprise as he lifted her and deposited her on the edge of the desk. He stood and she let out a breath as he parted her legs with his body and leaned over her, effectively making her fall back on her elbows as he braced on his hands and smiled down at her.

“Good,” he murmured as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. “I really am as good as you hear.”

“Shit,” she whimpered as his tongue flicked against her lips. She’d never kissed Jughead other than pecks on the lips or cheek and now she was desperate for his tongue. “Are you just doing this to shut me up?” she asked shakily. His soft laugh was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard. He avoided kissing her the way she craved and instead let his mouth move down her neck and his hands slipped under her shirt, stroking her skin before moving to her zipper and slowly pulling it down. 

Jughead tried to go slowly when he really just wanted to rip the damn shorts off her and devour her but he didn’t want her to know just how eager he was to do this. He could feel her slight trembling and she was gripping the edge of the desk like she didn’t know what to do with her hands. He silently wished she would dig them into his shoulders. Into his skin. Lifting his head, he smiled at her as he slowly tugged the shorts down her legs and tossed them aside, leaving her laid out on his desk in panties and a t-shirt. He could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra because her nipples were puckered and straining against the thin cotton shirt.

Fuck.

How was he going to survive this? 

He let his hand smooth up her leg and bit back a groan at the silky smooth skin. “So Betty,” he spoke softly. “You wanted a mind-blowing orgasm or should we just stick to the regular kind?” he smirked. 

Never one to back down from a challenge, especially one from Jughead, she smirked back and doing her very best to not blush to the color purple, spread her legs a little further. “Mind blowing please,” she breathed. He let out a breath and leaned closer, lowering his head so his mouth once again brushed her lips. 

“Well, for that, we have to start up here,” he smiled. 

“Start wherever you like,” Betty breathed when she felt him press against her. He was hard. Jughead Jones was rock hard and about to give her a mind blowing orgasm. Or so he promised. What the hell was happening and why was she so damn excited?

He kissed her then and it was everything she’d always wondered it would be. Soft, sensual, thorough. He tasted like tobacco and whiskey and she moaned at the heat that spread through her as his mouth moved over hers. When she felt his hand move up the inside of her thigh, Betty moved restlessly, feeling almost like she was doing this for the first time. When he pulled back from the kiss, she looked at him in surprise.

“You’re an amazing kisser,” she whispered and then gasped when his fingers tickled along the top of her panties. Tugging on the elastic and letting it snap back into place.

“Yeah?” he murmured, his mouth moving along her jaw. “I kiss a lot of things really good.”

“Shit,” Betty whimpered, his meaning obvious.

Jughead’s hands slid under her shirt and he ran them up her sides, taking the material with and she reached for it, without hesitation and pulled it over her head, leaving her exposed to him and he let out a groan as he looked down at her chest. He’d seen her breast a couple of times, once by accident and once when she without thinking had pulled off her shirt to change and he’d respectfully averted his eyes both times. So he’d had glimpses and seen her in a bra and bikini, but actually having them bare and he was allowed to look and touch and taste made him ache all over.

He let his mouth trail over her collarbone and down across her chest and smiled against her skin as goosebumps popped up everywhere he touched. He let his hand brush between her legs and his tongue drag against the curve of her breast and she let out a gasp. Jughead groaned again when he felt her heat soaking through her panties. She squirmed under his touch, lifting to his hand and whimpering with need. Eager to taste, his mouth moved over her straining nipple and he flicked his tongue over it and the shudder that went through her made his cock twitch. It shocked him as he suddenly realized just how much he wanted her.

“Jug,” she gasped and he lifted his head and looked at her face, flushed and filled with need and held her gaze as he slid his hand into her panties, into her folds that were dripping with arousal.

“Fuck, Betty,” he groaned and her eyes widened as he stroked over her. “You’re so wet.” She let out a soft cry when his fingers found her clit, swollen and slick and he circled gently, watched her eyes glaze with pleasure. He shifted down and teased her opening with his finger, still holding her gaze as he raked his tongue over her nipple. She arched into him and he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently and groaning as he slid a finger inside her tight wet walls. 

“Oh my god,” she moaned, lifting to his touch, her hands moving to his shoulders, digging in the way he craved. 

Jughead moved his fingers slowly, pressing deep, curling and dragging along the wall and she bucked against him, her breathing heavy and desperate. He teased her nipple with his tongue, her smooth skin and taste driving him crazy. 

“Jug!” she gasped, her legs coming up as she started to flutter around his fingers. He lifted his head and smirked at her as she started to fall apart already. “Oh shit,” she moaned, her hand flying down to hold his to her as she fell apart, clenching around his fingers as he stroked her and he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. She shook for a few moments before slowly settling against the desk. “That was….that was…”

“A preview,” he smiled against her lips, still gently stroking. “I believe you wanted mind blowing,” he reminded her as he kissed his way down to her stomach. 

Betty began to tremble all over again. She was rather disappointed that she’d fallen apart so quickly but the combination of everything, her sudden desperate need for him, his mouth on her nipple, something she’d always imagined, his touch, his fingers inside her, it was all so overwhelming, she’d just come apart immediately.

Jughead hooked his fingers into her panties and lifted his eyes to hers and she nodded quickly and he pulled them down and tossed them aside, his eyes travelled down her body to the glistening folds between her thighs. He gently parted her thighs, opening her up to his heated gaze and she flushed as he looked at her, his eyes greedy and hungry. 

“I bet you taste good,” he said gruffly, looking back to her face and dragging his fingers through the slick flesh. 

She let out a shaky whimper, his sinful words and delicate touch making her burn. Obviously, in all their years side by side, she had never seen this side of Jughead and to see his eyes smouldering with heat, heat for her, was intoxicating. She wanted more. 

He circled her clit, spreading the wet silk he found and then he smiled, lifting his hand up and placing his finger to her lips. “Tell me,” he demanded softly. “Do you taste good?” Her eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth, her tongue licking over his fingers, tasting herself and feeling the heat pool even more.

“Yes,” she whimpered, sucking his finger into her mouth. He grinned at her and lowered down slowly and she sucked in and held her breath, waiting for his mouth. She jumped when his teeth bit into her inner thigh and she squirmed in frustration, her hand sliding into his hair and trying to guide her where she wanted him. 

“Patience, baby,” he said against her skin. 

Baby. Her best friend was calling her _baby_ and not in a friendly way but in a sensual, sexy way. She decided that this may have been a very bad idea because she didn’t know how she was only going to do this once. She was going to want more. 

He moved up and sucked the crease where her leg met her torso and she let out a frustrated sob, and bucked her hips. He bit lightly again in retaliation and she moaned at the delicious sting it caused. 

“Please Juggie,” she begged as his fingers teased her, stroking lightly and pulling back. 

He watched her face as he slid a finger inside her, then another. Her head fell back as she arched, her eyes closing, a moan leaving her lips. He looked down, watching as his fingers moved in and out of her, his thumb finding her swollen nub. Leaning down and flicking over her, groaning at the wet heat that covered his tongue. “Fuck,” he groaned, pausing and resting his forehead on her pelvic bone. He couldn’t believe what was happening. That he was doing this to her and she was begging for it. 

“More,” she pleaded.

“You taste so fucking good,” he groaned, his mouth latching over her, sucking at her clit. Betty let out a yell and bucked up against him. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, pressing high inside her. 

“Fuck, Juggie,” she gasped. He pushed her thighs further apart and his tongue moved relentlessly, pressing inside her and swirling up and around her clit. She was begging as he brought her to the edge again, only to pull back and lick her thigh, not letting her find release. “Shit!” she cried out, her whole body shaking. 

Jughead thrust his fingers inside her, curling, pressing hard and his mouth latched over her clit and he sucked and she splintered apart, her thighs clenching his head. He pushed them apart again, his fingers moving quickly inside her, his mouth and tongue swirling over her and another orgasm quickly chased the previous and he growled when she clenched again, her cries echoing around him. He eased off with his mouth, his body wound up and aching and he came up over her, his fingers still buried inside her and he braced his hand next to her head, smiling down at her. 

“Jug,” she breathed, her hand gripping his arm as he continued to slowly stroke her. 

Jughead leaned down and kissed her, the taste of her orgasm on his tongue and she moaned again, rocking her body with his hand. He kissed along her jawline to her ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to make you come?” he whispered gruffly and her entire body clenched at his words, shaking with desire and disbelief and she came again, gripping his fingers with her body as she sobbed out her release. His mouth latched on to her neck as she rode it out and it seemed like her body had splintered apart and was taking an awfully long time to come back together. When she finally calmed, he lifted his head and looked at her with a gentle smile, his fingers slowly moving away from her spent core, stroking over her hip. “How was that?” he asked softly as he stood. 

Betty looked at him, his body tense, the obvious erection straining against his jeans, his clenched jaw. She threw all caution to the wind and pulled herself up, her hands cupping his face and her mouth pressing against his. She kissed him hungrily and he grasped her head in his hands, returning the kiss eagerly, his tongue sinking into her mouth. She wanted it all and her hands flew down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and he helped her pull it over his head. She let her hands stroke over his skin as he kissed her again before moving down and fumbling with his jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper, wanting him so badly, it almost hurt. 

Jughead was reeling. Her hands felt like fire moving over his skin and he didn’t protest in the least when she began to work on his jeans, with the obvious intent of getting him out of them. When her hand suddenly reached in and wrapped around him he let out a grunt of pleasure, accidently biting her lip and he soothed it with his tongue before pausing and just gasping into her mouth while she stroked him

He was huge. That was Betty’s first thought. Certainly bigger than any other man she’d ever held in her hand and it felt like hot steel and her mouth went dry with lust. “Fuck, Jug, I need you inside me,” she moaned as she squeezed him. “I want to feel you.”

He quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down and pulled her to the edge of the desk, and she guided him to her, rubbing him against her folds. His hand came up, cupping the back of her head, fisting her hair and his blue eyes, dark and stormy, burning into hers as he slowly sank into her, his breath leaving him in a rush as he buried himself to the hilt.

“Holy shit,” she moaned, the stretch so fucking good, she was ready to come again. 

“You feel amazing,” he gasped against her mouth, holding still inside her, savoring the feel. He kissed her again and began to move, slowly and deeply, not wanting it to ever end. He was so aroused and turned on, he knew he wasn’t going to last long and he had no idea what the hell they were going to do after this, but if it all went to shit, he wanted to remember this forever. Jughead let go of her mouth and slowly eased her back again, bracing over her on the desk and moving his mouth down to her breasts, licking over her nipples, groaning around them as they puckered even tighter on his tongue. Her hands gripped his hair, holding his mouth to her as she arched wildly into him. He released her with a pop and moved to the other one, laving it with his tongue, sucking and gently biting and she whimpered and lifted her hips to his thrusts, her nails digging into his arms. 

“Oh my god,” she breathed, her body shaking.

Jughead lifted up and grabbed her thighs, pushing her knees back, spreading her wide as he looked down and watched himself sink into her, over and over. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen, watching her body clutch at him, clench on him. He wet his thumb and pressed it to her clit, already feeling his orgasm lick through his abdomen. Circling gently he thrust fast, desperate to feel her tighten on his cock and only moments later, she did. Her eyes rolling back in her head, her entire body arching off the desk and he hoped the music in the bar was loud enough because her cry of ecstasy made his ears ring as she came, clenching long and hard around him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, pausing to feel her pull at him and then when he could no longer control it, thrust deep, once and again and then he was spilling into her. Coming harder than he ever had in his life. It went on and on, throbbing and pulsing warm and wet inside her and he decided that he’d never find anything better than this. He leaned down over her, pressing kisses to her mouth as their bodies quaked together, riding high and slowly coming back down. The little quivers and aftershocks her body left on his arousal deep inside her made him groan. She was fucking amazing and he was hooked. This was what he wanted.

A while later, when their bodies were no longer shivering and trembling, he slowly stood and pulled her to a sitting position, pulling away from her and smiling at her disappointed sound.

“How was that?” he asked again, unable to keep the satisfied smirk off his face at her dazed look.

“A little better than mind blowing,” she breathed, her eyes locked on his mouth. He kissed her again simply because he knew she wanted him too. When he pulled away, her mouth clung to his, following for a little before letting go. “Now I feel completely fucked because who the hell is going to measure up to that?” she wondered.

“Well….”

A sudden banging on the door made them jump in surprise.

“Sorry to interrupt Jug, but we have a problem out here,” Pea’s voice came through the door.

“What kind of problem?” Jug asked as he bent and picked up Betty’s clothes, handing them to her. 

“Someone pulled a knife in the parking lot and the cops showed up.”

“Fuck,” Jughead muttered, pulling up his jeans and grabbing his shirt. “You’ll be all right?” he asked gently, cupping her chin.

“Yes,” she nodded, giving him a shaky smile. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss and then left the office, closing the door gently behind him.

 

Betty ran.

As fast as she could get away from the Whyte Wyrm, she ran. At home she paced the floor, pausing once in a while as a shudder when through her when she once again relived what had happened. 

She’d had sex with Jughead. 

What the fuck had they been thinking? How the hell was she ever going to enjoy sex with anybody again after this? She’d just had the most amazing sex of her life and it was with her best friend. This was all sorts of wrong and yet everything she was feeling was like an explosion of things that she realized had been simmering for so long and now it was blown wide open. She needed time to figure this out.

She took a week and Jughead was frantic. His texts were blowing up her phone and she was trying to assure him that she was all right. He called on Thursday evening and that’s how she knew that he was in a panic. Jughead never called. He hated talking on the phone and if he had something to say he either sent a letter sized text, or he came to see her. She answered on the third ring.

“Betts?” he said immediately. Sounding insecure and worried.

“Hi hon,” she said softly, laying back on the bed, already tucked in for the night. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m okay.”

“Betty, I know we’ve had fights before and sometimes we didn’t speak for days, but this is different,” he hurried out and his voice made her shiver. “You disappeared after we…after…..okay you disappeared and you haven’t been by the bar since and I’m thinking I fucked everything up and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Jughead, I promise you didn’t fuck anything up, I just needed some time to myself, that’s all.”

“Why?”

“Because,” she said with a laugh, trying to sound nonchalant. “Sometimes a girl just needs some time.”

“Betty…”

“I’m okay, Jug, I promise. I’ll come by on Saturday.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Betty assured him. She hung up the phone and let out a sigh. She was going to see him on Saturday and lay it all on the line and possibly lose him forever. She decided he was worth the risk.

 

Betty walked into the bar on Saturday night looking the best she could make herself look. She knew exactly what Jughead’s favorite look was and so she came, her hair down in soft waves, a pretty sun dress, and minimal makeup. She’d shown up at a party like that once and he’d told her that’s how he found her the most beautiful and at the time she’d just laughed and kissed his cheek and now she wanted to be exactly that. Her most beautiful, according to him.

As soon as she walked in, he hurried around the bar and met her in the middle of the floor, taking her hand and practically dragging her up the stairs to his apartment. Nobody paid them any attention because this really wasn’t anything new. Whenever either of them needed anything, that’s pretty much how they _helped_ each other up the stairs to privacy. Once in the apartment, he locked the door and stood looking at her nervously.

“Okay, Betts, I know you keep saying you’re fine but I know you’re lying. We fucked and you disappeared and I’m so fucking sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have done it and I’m….”

“Jug…” she tried interrupting and he just talked over her.

“No,” he said firmly. “This can’t happen. You can’t just disappear after something like that and expect me to be fine. Did we fuck us up? I never meant for that to happen and I’m so fucking sorry. I promise I’ll never bring it up again and we’ll just…”

“Jug wait…” she tried again, holding up her hand in an attempt to calm him down. “Stop, wait.” 

He stopped and waited.

“I needed to think Jughead,” she began softly.

“Why did you need to think?” he asked nervously. 

“Because, Jug. Because last week I had the most incredible sex I’ve ever had. On a desk of all places and it fucked me up. I wanted a mind-blowing orgasm and I got several and now I’m completely ruined.”

“Betty, nothing needs to change, we can just…”

“Please let me finish,” she said quietly. He sighed and nodded.

“I’ve been looking for the guy I’m supposed to spend my life with for years, for a man who will make me happy, who I’ll fall madly in love with and I can’t find him. I couldn’t even find a man who knew how to get me off good and proper. Then you had your brilliant idea and I foolishly went along with it, not thinking of the consequences.”

“Betty, I’m sorry….”

“Jesus, Jughead will you just let me finish?” she grumbled, running a hand through her hair. “I need to get this shit said.”

“Okay, sorry, go ahead,” he said quietly.

“After we were done, I was reeling. It literally was the most incredible sex I’ve ever had and I realized I would never find that with anybody else. Ever. It suddenly hit me that I would spend the rest of my life looking for and comparing any sex I had to what happened in your office and I know already, I’m not going to find it. Nothing is going to compare and I realized I’ve completely ruined my future sex life by having sex with you. Because the sex we had is the sex I want to have. Nothing else will satisfy and attempting to keep looking for whoever I’m supposed to spend my life with is a complete waste of time,” Betty said quietly. “And I can’t do that. I can’t spend my life not having it. I can’t spend my life being your best friend and not having what I had last week.”

“Betty, please,” Jughead pleaded. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I want it Jughead. I want what I had last week. I want it all,” she breathed. “I want it with you.”

Jughead stared at her for a moment in confusion, giving a little shake of his head. “Wait…what?”

“I realized something this past week,” she said nervously, her hands gripping the front of her dress. “What I’ve been looking for? That man that I’m supposed to spend my life with? The man who will love me and take care of me and who will know me inside and out and be by my side until I’m old and gray…I already have him. You’re him Jughead. I don’t know why it took mind blowing sex for me to figure it out, but you’re him. You’re it for me. I have loved you for years and even the thought of being away from you scares me. You know everything about me, you know me better than I know myself. You get me, you support me, you are loyal to me, you love me,” Betty said, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Betts…” She held up her hand and he stopped talking.

“You told me that when I was drunk I said I’d been thinking about sleeping with you for years. Well, it’s true. I’ve always wondered what it would be like. I’ve always wanted to kiss you deeper than just a peck. When I’m spending quality time with myself and I’m supposed to be fantasizing about some hot guy, I was thinking about you, Jughead. Now, why none of those things clued me in, I have no fucking idea. You’re my best friend and you’re safe, so you’re the one my mind went to. It never dawned on me that it was because I was in love with you,” she said, her voice trembling. “You’ve been my partner in every way, Jug and somewhere along the way I fell completely in love with you and I didn’t even realize. I can’t find anybody because I already have somebody. I already found my person. That’s why nobody measures up. That’s why I compare every man I go out with to you. That’s why when I have discussions about something with some guy, in the back of my mind I always wonder what you’d think. You’re my person, Jug and I don’t know why I didn’t see it. Somewhere, deep inside, something is telling me that you love me the same way. You whispered last week that you’ve wanted to make me come for so long. Why? I hope and pray it’s because you feel exactly the way I do. I hope we’re completely in love and just forgot to have a sex life.” He raised his brows at that ridiculous statement and she just kept going. “So, at the risk of our friendship and the chance that you might think I’m completely nuts and tell me you don’t want any part of this, I’m laying my heart on the line. I love you, Jughead Jones and I want you to be my everything.”

“Holy fuck,” he whispered, staring at her with wide eyes. 

“I know…I know that’s a lot to process,” she said nervously. “Like, holy shit, that’s a lot to process and I can leave and give you some time. I just…I really needed you to know. I understand if you don’t want that. I just hope you’ll still be my best friend if you don’t. I’m willing to silently pine in agony for you for the rest of my life if it means I don’t lose you.”

“Well, that’s no fucking way to live,” he said slowly. 

“I know,” Betty whispered. “I honestly just can’t bear the thought of not having you in my life. I’ll do it even without the mind blowing sex.”

Jughead said nothing and just stared at her for a minute.

“Please say something,” she pleaded.

“Well,” he started slowly. “First of all, this week was pure fucking hell and don’t ever do that to me again; and second, I promise I won’t ever forget to have a sex life with you again.”

Betty went still and then let out a breath that sounded very much like a happy sob and then she was in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her so tightly, she could barely breathe. 

“Christ, Betts, why do you think I’m alone and moody? Nobody compares to you. Nobody ever has.”

She leaned her head back and looked at him, her face streaked with tears. “Have you always known?”

“I figured it out a while ago,” he smiled. “It hit me like a ton of bricks and freaked me the hell out. I didn’t react well.”

“Wait…” she said slowly, her brow furrowed. “Is that why you beat the hell out of the guy who grabbed my ass a few months ago?”

“Nobody touches what belongs to me,” he shrugged. 

“I went on a date the next night with that guy from Greendale…”

“And I spent the night getting drunk.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared,” Jughead said quietly. “It surprised me, when the feelings all slammed into me. I mean, I’d thought all the same things you did. Sex, kissing you, all that stuff. I just figured it was because you’re beautiful and why wouldn’t I wonder about those things,” he laughed. “But then one evening you were chatting with Toni in the bar and you looked over at me and the smile you gave me, it just….I don’t know, it seemed to crack something open inside me and my next thought was ‘ _God, I’m so in love with her._ ’ I went to the bathroom and threw up.”

“Oh my god,” she gasped. “When you said you had the flu.”

“What I actually had was copious amounts of fear,” he admitted. “I decided not to say a damn word because I was terrified that I’d chase you away.”

“So you were pining in agony before I was?”

“Why do you think I said that’s no way to live? That shit fucking hurts.”

Betty cupped his face. His beautiful face that she’d loved for years. Searching the beautiful blue eyes that had the power to calm her with a single look. She could see the truth in them. She had seen it all along and had been so oblivious, she wanted to kick herself. She kissed him and she could feel it. When he pulled away, she let out a shaky breath.

“It feels so perfect,” she whispered. “How did we miss this?”

“We’re best friends,” Jughead said softly. “And very very slow.”

“And your ability to give mind-blowing orgasms suddenly made us realize?” she laughed.

Jughead smiled and tightened his hold again, lifting her off her feet and walking her back towards the bed.

“Well, I figured it out a bit ago and you would have too, I just helped you along a little,” he teased. “By the way, you look absolutely beautiful.”

Betty touched his face, her heart shining in her eyes. “Will you be my everything?” she whispered as he lowered her down on the sheets.

“Baby,” he whispered back. “I always have been.”


End file.
